Masters Of The House
by hbcmad
Summary: An insight to the struggles and highlights of Les Miserables favourite couple, the Thénardiers. Im rubbish at writing summaries so just read it and see what you think :) WARNING: Sexual content and Adult language
1. Heated Mornings

Madame Thénardier woke from her uncomfortable sleep due to her husbands animistic grunts that grew louder by the minute. "Dirty git." she hissed whilst kicking his sleeping body that once embraced her to the other side of their bed and the covers moved with the man as she did so. The absence of the blanket revealed Thénardier's ever growing bulge which was scarcely hidden by the thin material of his smirked at the familiar sight and montage of heated memories came flashing back causing a warm feeling down in the pit of her stomach. This feeling increased as she slowly crawled over to straddle her monsieur and kiss him lightly on the lips, continuing to place chaste kisses down his jawline she slowly slide her hand down and lightly scratching the surface of his body as she did so. Her husband woke up to this and grunted as pleasure washed over him. Thénardier pushed her of him and rolled her onto her back and this time he was on top. "Morning love" she practically purred as he lowered his head to kiss the soft sensitive spot on her pale neck causing her to moan softly.

"Morning" he grunted, he realised she was still dressed "Why do you still have a corset on?"

A flash of annoyance spread across Madame Thénardier's face as her husband stopped what he was doing to ask her this. "You left me to deal with your drunken heard last night, I practically passed out when I finally got to bed, sorry to be a inconvenience to you." she snapped in response.

"Woah, I was just asking" he smirked "no need to snap my darling" he bent his head down to cover her mouth with his, kissing her with all the passion he had building up inside of him. his hands wrapped around his wife and moved to her corset and tried to remove it, he pulled away from their intense kiss. "Bloody things." he snapped getting frustrated at his failure to release his wife from this suffocating piece of clothing.

"You're useless!" She huffed, pouting as she took the job on board "Do I have to do everything around here?, You really are a life long shit you know-" she stopped her babbling mid sentence as she realised every last drop of her monsieur's attention was drawn to her now revealed chest.

He merely smirked in response to her harsh words and greedily engulfed the beautiful site that she had just displayed right before his very eyes. "Ah..." he whispered hotly in her ear causing her breathing to fasten and her body to quiver under his breath "That is why you love me so very much." he lifted her chin and winked at her before crashing his lips upon hers once again and massaging her pale breasts in his hands. As the kiss grew deeper the passion raised, their tongues danced gracefully savoring every sweet flavor discovered and appeasing the harmonious moans escaping from the couple. Thénardier's hands stroke his woman's legs and lifts up her skirts, the kiss breaks as he moves moves the kiss down towards her exposed chest and lightly bites a pale nipple causing Madam Thénardier to squirm in excitement.

The couple regrettably spring apart when they hear their bedroom door creak open.

"Mama I-" the little girl that stood there with bouncy brown curls stops mid-sentence as her eyes absorbs the sight in front of her.

"Eponine!" The couple scream scrambling of each other, fighting one another for the blanket to cover their naked forms. Eponine ran fast out of the room echoing screams throughout the inn as she does.

"Bugger!" Madam Thénardier cursed, she stood up and quickly throwing on her corset desperately trying to tie the lace together.

"Do you need any help with that?" large hands wind around her waist and hold her tightly against a muscular form

Silently smiling she goes to turn around and embrace him but stopping and slapping his hands away "Are you barking!" she practically bellows

Stumbling backwards from the sudden power of her voice, "I thought we could..." Thénardier stopped mid sentence as his wife shot him a venomous glare and ran after their daughter. "Perhaps not then..." he muttered to himself and crawled back into bed and let himself imagine the potential pleasure he could of felt only a few moments ago, with a sigh he fell silent as sleep once again, consumed him.


	2. The Interruption

Thénardier slips into the bath, although it is only a small bath the water only goes up to mid thigh, the hot water swallows his body and manages to cure all the aches and pains his body beholds due to his heavy work days. He closes his eyes lost in the waters sensation. "Finally." he smiles to himself. Suddenly the bathroom door swings open and his wife storms in hands on hips and wearing a worried expression. "What-" he starts.

"I can't find her anywhere!" she sinks to the floor cradling her knees and starts to rock herself gently.

"Who?" he regrets asking this question when his eyes meets her wide ones, slowly sinking deeper into the water to hide the shame he says "Love, she'll be around!" he attempts to hide his annoyance of her intrusion.

"This is all your bloody fault!" she snaps her eyes filling up with tears

"How!?" he replies anger flashing across his ageing face

"If you would of just hurried..." she trails of and bites her bottom lip, unable to finish her sentence.

Her husband chuckles, "it sounds to me as if somebody is frustrated..." his smile grows as her eyes widen. "Aw, does my petite madam want me?" he winks. Madam Thénardier just sits there amazed at how her husband can read her. She crawls over to the tub,slowly. Making sure that his eyes followed her every move. She cups his face and whispers hotly in his ear tickling him as she does "Yes" pauses "I wan't you bébé." His insides turn to jelly as he wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into the bath with him. His wife shrieks at this surprise attack. "What the bloody hell do you think you're playing at!" she screams splashing him with water as she attempts to free herself from his tight grasp.

"Come on darling" Thénardier purrs "Don't pretend you're not wet already." his wife's mouth drops, he seizes this rare opportunity of her being speechless and dives into her arms, crashing their lips together making her stiffen but soon relax due to yet another one of his surprises.

"Mmm" she moans into their kiss, surrendering her head falls back lightly against the edge of the tub "Honey..."

"What?" he groans at the interruption

"Um well...it's just that..." he was sure he'd seen her blush "will we have enough room?"

"Well..it's never stopped us before has it?"

she laughs at his reply "Yes...but you were thinner then."

His mouth drops open "Excusen-moi!?" she merely smirks and starts kissing his chest following his body down to his thighs biting them lightly as she makes her way up to her desire. "God" he groans entwining his finger through her messy main of hair, she smirks and starts to lick the lengths of his manhood. Thénardier starts to push her head down ushering her to get on with it, his wife abruptly stops and looks up at him, eye brows raised and gave him a certain look. _Oh yes_, he thought he had received this look too many times in their life together, the look that told him who was boss. He quickly muttered an apology and she continued her job.

However before continuing and fighting against her husbands natural push on her head she breathed hotly on his tip, teasing him. Causing him to wiggle in excitement. His excitement bounced onto her and she couldn't tease him any longer, she took as much of him in as she could without gagging and started to bob her head rhythmically causing him to groan "Fuck." he couldn't help but pull her face deeper making her beautiful face to scrunch up a bit. He squeaked her name as she varied her speeds, as she felt him come close to his climax she sped up.

"Ugh..honeeeeey" his grunts echoed the room as his body shook with electrical waves had flooded throughout his body. A shaky hand lifted his wife up onto his chest and lent up to kiss her passionately tasting himself on her tongue, his kisses stray from her lips and move onto her neck nibbling at her sensitive spot causing her to roll her head the opposite direction, revealing more skin for him to devour.

Thénardier started to remove the drenched dress from his wife. Shredding all her clothing of revealed her beautiful pale skin, he was mesmerized. No matter how many times he had seen her body in the past the shock of her beauty that only he will ever see never wears of. His rough hands roam all over her, re-discovering things he had long forgotten about all those years ago and kicking himself in the mind for not having this much fun with his mistress in months. His movements stopped as his wife panted " Just take me"

"But-" he was interrupted by her heavy slur.

"I need you now."

With this request she slipped onto him riding him aggressively, she knew that she wasn't going to last long so she tried to slow her movements down but stopped as he continually thrusted into her g spot making her scream and wiggle with delight, her hair came loose at their rapid movements and tickled Thénardier. He felt her coming, her warm walls clenched around him as he thrusted harder into her.

"Oh my god" she shrieked and harmonious cries of pleasure followed shortly. Madam Thénardier rode out her orgasm with her damp palms trembling on her husbands chest gripping his hairs tightly. Her climax pushed his as he spilled into, the ecstasy flowed through his body spurred by Thénardier panting her name. Madam Thénardier collapsed on his chest both breathing heavily. "Mon cherie." she panted "We open in five minutes." and with this she lifted her self slowly of him and covered her naked form with her destroyed dress, she walked out of the bathroom her legs shaking, barely able to carry her.

"Don't you have anything to do?" Thénardier heard her snap from outside the room. "We should of never taken you in, in the first place." Thénardier got of of the now freezing cold bath and rolled his eyes as he saw the child Cosette standing there wide eyes and helpless.

"Leave now Cosette, go and clean something" I ordered. The wimpy girl scurried out of sight but not before stuttering "Eponie is downstairs"

The couple awkwardly looked at each other. "You can talk to her" Thénardier smiled and snatched the dress that his wife was using as a towel and ran into their bedroom slamming the door as he entered, leaving his wife locked out naked in the hallway.

He pushed a ear to a door and couldn't contain his laughter when he heard a guest door creak open, a rough voice said "Mornin' madam, I was just wondering if-" and stopping mid sentence. "Bonjour" his wife squeaked running to their bedroom and banging on the door. "Let me in you bloody shit!" she screamed. He stood back from the door and she flew in, toppling onto him on the bed. "Well, well well." he said a smug look crossing over his features. "What do we do now?" he whispered.


	3. The Unexpected Arrival

_Authors note; I'm sorry that I haven't updated for a while I have been very busy with new year's and everything like that. I really don't know how this chapter is going to turn out because my fingers just seem to be spontaneously typing away! Anyway I hope this isn't too much of a disappointment._

As the day progresses more and more people find themselves being lured into the busy inn, their interests sourced either around the social aspects,the accommodation or the erotic services that the Thénardiers have to offer. As usual, customers found that they left the inn with much less valuables than they thought they entered with. However, nobody suspected the innocent Thénardiers after all they were so friendly and they didn't need to steal from their so called friends if their business was such a success. This was not the case.

Thénardier sit in his office, which merely consisted of a small wooden box and two chairs on either side. Counting up their monthly income. Lines of worry form on his ageing face. They were falling in debt quicker than they expected, of course one day it was bound to happen. Times weren't exactly easy in terms of finance on the mid class folk. He sighed and rested his head against the wall. The flashback began.

_Oh yes_ he thought to himself, he had had this not so friendly discussion with his wife many times and it always ended with the same result. Door slamming and worried neighbors rushing into the building and asking if everything was ok. "Yes! now leave us be" his wife would scream at them. He smiled slightly, a small part of him had to admit that he did love it when she got wound up. It was amusing and very sexy. His thoughts stopped as Madam Thénardier swung the door open.

"Are you coming to help or not?" she snapped bits of food dangling from her messy birds nest.

"Why do you have carrots in your hair?" he had to pinch himself hard to hold back his laughter

"Oh for goodness sake-" she said fiddling around with her hair making it messier than it already was. "Come and help me serve up please"

As he left his office a gang of his closest friends grabbed his arms and swung him around pushing him in every direction "Ayy" they would chorus. "Come drink with us"

"I can't" he huffed pointing towards his wife who was now leaning against the kitchen door, hands on hips, dark eyes that never left his as she shot him a deadly glare. Gulping and squirming under her stare "Um..oui..best be of" he ran out of their group and into the kitchen. The couple finished the food and were serving up taking things as they did when an peculiar man walked in, wearing a uniform that the Thénardiers hated and had never welcomed into their home before this day.

Madam Thénardier was the first to spot this unwelcome character and immediately felt her stomach churn and weave itself into what felt like a hundred double knots. Shaking the fear of her she curiously walked up to him. "Good evening officer.." she squeaked her voice betraying her. "How may I help you?" she offered after a few minutes of silence.

"I want a drink" he said simply pushing past the anxious woman. The police officer sat down, his posture straight looking disgusted at the drunken humans dancing and singing around the place. He sat quietly in the back of the inn. Not speaking to anybody.

Madam Thénardier rushed over to her husband who was trying to remove an elderly's amputated leg. Failing to do so after several thrusts Thénardier fell flat on his bottom causing an eruption of laughs to echo throughout the house.

"Get up! Get up!" she ushered pulling her husband up by the arms and pushing him into the kitchen. Still shaky from shock she recited a speech about how an officer is sat there in their inn and how he knows. Pacing up and down the lengths of the small kitchen, increasing with each worried word Thénardier purely lent against the counter looking aghast at his wife.

"Stop!" he bellowed grabbing his wife's arms and twirling her around to face him. "He doesn't know anything about our pick pocketing! How could he?"

Madam Thénardier stood their in her husbands grasp and tears glazed in her widened eyes. "You're right, he couldn't know." she sighed as he replied "Exactly so get your act together!" with that the couple left their kitchen with bright smiles continuing with their work.

They couldn't be more wrong.


	4. Officer Aldrich

Hours past, customers came and attempted to leave but found themselves unconscious, their souls drowning in the alcohol they had repeatedly taken for the last couple of hours.

The man was still there. The officer. He sat there, he didn't move...didn't blink. Darkness swallowed the streets of the town of Montfermeil and Madam Thénardier's stomach began to flip, tying knots as it does. She spots her husband laughing from across the dim glow of the last candles and stalks over to him pulling him by the ear and dragging him to a darkened corner.

"He's not leaving." she hissed harshly as her monsieur adjusted to the sudden change of scene.

"What?" he asked feeling stupid as the look of annoyance floated upon her features

Rolling her eyes "The bloody copper!" she smacks his shoulder "You are-" huffs "I can't even. He's been stood there for hours!"

Thénardier shrugged "he just likes our inn thats all"

"You are so bloody naive!" her dark orbs now growing wider at his stupidity

A smirk crosses Thénardier's face _she's so beautiful when she's angry _he thought to himself. As these thoughts clouded his mind he spun his wife around and slammed her against the wall and gently sucking on her sensitive part just below her earlobe. Madam Thénardier found her bottom lip clamped under her teeth as she tried to stifle a moan. "mmm" she moaned leaning into against her husband as he lowers his kisses to her ample cleavage.

"Uh-hem" a strong french accent coughed through the heated moment. Madam Thénardier shrieked pushing her husband aside, her pale face flushing with a bright shade of cherry red. "Pardon, eh..Madam et Monsieur Thénardier". Thénardier stilled distracted by his lusted desires stood there looking at the officer still stood in front of the couple.

"Oi" he elbowed his wife discretely "It's the copper." he was replied with a quick glance of disgust.

"Bonjour Officer. How can I be of assistance? Do you need another drink perhaps. Or maybe a room for the night?"

The Police Officer waved her offers away with his hand as he spoke "No. I need to talk to you both." he paused and looked at the couple "In private."

Madam Thénardier smiled weakly "Of course, right this way" straightening her dress and leading the two men into her office.

The office was even darker than the main inn. The smell of booze and damp wood filled their nostrils causing the officer to grimace, he took a seat on a small block of wood opposite of their office.

"How can I-we help?" Thénardier straightening his spine and wearing a smile, although he seemed confidence his insides were jelly-like.

"My name is officer Aldrich" he replied. The Thénardier sat there in silence waiting for his reason of attendance. "I have been given information."

"Information?" the female squeaked her voice cracking with fear and betraying her strong facial expressions

"I know what you've done."

_-Ahhh sorry for the cliffhanger and the amount of time it took for me to update! I've noticed that my writing may have gone downhill slightly but dont worry it'll pick up soon not to worry;) Please read and review!_


End file.
